The NotSoGreat Adventure
by Wishful Dream
Summary: The Great Chipmunk Adventure didn't end as planned. What will the gang do when they find themselves stranded on an island with no hope of rescue? Or when they discover just how dangerous one side of the island is?


Hi people, just wanted to let you know that I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks or any of the characters. I do however own the plot of this story. Just to clear everything up this story is set in the cartoon verse, I just really love Claire so I made her mom, oh and the Chipettes do live with them as well, like in the movieverse. Miss Miller is just the babysitter that the kids all tricked, the girls only go by the name Miller to keep the public happy. Also I ONLY use normal pairings in my stories and this one is no exception. And I think that's everything, so without further ado, here is The NotSoGreat Adventure.

Chapter 1: A Different Ending

Alvin tried not to show any fear as Klaus and Claudia shoved his brothers, the chipettes, and himself towards their car. "In you go." Klaus said as he pushed the young boy in. "Hey my cap!" Alvin cried as his red baseball hat flew off his head. Klaus ignored him and told the driver to hit the gas. Alvin managed to look out the back window and saw his parents, just arriving home from their European vacation, pick up his cap. "Dave! Claire!" he shouted. The grown-ups turned and their eyes widened in horror as they saw their eldest son waving frantically to them from a stranger's car. Alvin was yanked down by a strong pair of hands and buckled up with his brothers. To his relief he heard sirens following them, but that relief quickly vanished when the driver ran a red light and an accident blocked the police car that had been chasing them. He looked at his family and saw their worry, this wasn't supposed to have happened, they were only supposed to race around the world, not get involved in a dangerous diamond smuggling job. "You won't get away with this!" He said in anger to their captors. "Dave and Claire will stop you!" Claudia just laughed. "Oh darling, in just a few minutes we'll be on our private plane to Costa Rica, and there's nothing your mommy and daddy can do to prevent it." The kids all gasped and Eleanor started to cry softly while Jeanette hugged her tightly. Alvin felt eyes on him and realised that he, as the oldest, would be the one the others counted on to get them out of their current predicament. "You can't take us anywhere, let us go now!" He said determined not to let the people he loved down. Klaus glared at him fiercely, causing him to shrink back into his seat. "Unless you would like me to throw you out of the plane, I suggest you shut up." Alvin glared at the man but didn't retort back, instead putting his arm around Theodore who had begun to shake out of fear. This was all his fault, he should have listened to Simon when he told him their was something wrong with the rich siblings, he never should have let Brittany's words affect him the way they did, of course if it wasn't for the fact that he secretly had a crush on her they probably never would've. Alvin bit his lip, never before had he wanted his father and mother as much as he did now, he would give anything to hear Dave shout his name or have Claire hug him so tightly that he couldn't breathe, as they had the tendency to do after he preformed his mischievous schemes that often put himself in unsafe situations. The car rolled to a stop and the children all froze. Claudia opened the door and grabbed hold of Brittany's arm, dragging her out of the vehicle, "Into the plane." she ordered. They all quickly obeyed her and let themselves be led into the back room of the small, white and gold craft, where they found a cage waiting for them. Alvin felt dread settle into the bottom of his stomache as Klaus brought out handcuffs and began locking them all in them, but he glared at the man in a way that screamed defiance as a pair were snapped on his own wrists, rather then show his fear. The children were then roughly shoved into the cage and Claudia locked it with a grim smile at them. The two adults then left them, sweeping out of the back room with a flourish, and the girls started to sob. Alvin scooted next to Brittany and put his arms over her head, enabling him to pull her close. A quick look up revealed Simon and Theodore doing the exact same thing to Jeanette and Eleanor. "I...I want Claire and Dave." Brittany choked out burying her head in Alvin's chest. "Don't worry, we'll get out of this." Alvin soothed, gently rubbing circles in her back "And we'll be back with them before you know it." The girls only responded by clinging tighter to the boys. For a moment everything was silent except for the quiet crying of the extremely exhausted girls, in fact if this hadn't been the case Brittany would never have let Alvin see her upset for any reason, then the sounds of shouting filled the air. "What's that?" Eleanor asked. Alvin looked towards his younger but ultimately smarter brother. "It sounds like someone's trying to get into the plane, but I can't make out what they're saying to be sure." Simon said in a voice that meant he was frustrated. "Alviiiinnnn!" was the next thing they heard. "I sure made that one out." Alvin said, a smile creeping up on his face "It's Dave!" Theodore said happily, and that happiness spread into everyone else. The feeling completely disappeared a minute later when Dave and Claire were dragged into the back room and thrown onto the floor. Dave's eyes found his children while Claire was busy yelling things at the men tying them to the airplane seats that the kids knew they would get in huge trouble for if they ever repeated. "Are you all allright?" Dave asked once the men had left. "We're fine Dave." Alvin said trying to make the worry in his parent's eyes go away. "Thank God." Claire whispered. "Good, so now would you all care to explain exactly what's going on." Dave said shooting his kids the you're in big trouble look. The kids all smiled sheepishly, and as the plane started up, they knew they were in for one heck of a flight.

**So that was chapter one, yes I know it's short. Please Review, I have chocolate chip cookies for anyone that does!**


End file.
